Es para ti
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: No podía odiar el destino por algo que él sabía hacer bien./Este fanfic participa en el reto: "Mes de apreciación: Enero 2016- Kanda Yuu del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Deshaciendo el vínculo

**Personajes:** Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Alma Karma.

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino

 **Aviso:** Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: " _Mes de apreciación: Enero 2016- Kanda Yuu del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"_

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Muerte de un personaje.

 ** _Emoción: Orgullo_**

* * *

— ¿Cuándo fuimos algo?

Es la pregunta que soltó, que estando enfadado no pensaba, tan venenosa como las acciones que rechazaron el abrazo por tercera vez en la semana.

Le gustaba verlo sufrir, y aunque pensó esta vez se había excedido no hizo nada para remediarlo. Era el orgullo el que provocaba no querer aceptar errores y menos enmendarlos. Ya volvería de nuevo. Pensó, y dio la media vuelta antes de que fuera visto.

Como la sombra que era y siempre fue.

— Yuu. — Calló las palabras que se inquietaban por salir, amontonadas en la garganta y muertas en el intento de materializarse.

— Deja de molestar. — Y esa fue la sentencia, antes de largarse a hacer los quehaceres domésticos correspondientes.

En esos momentos se preguntó cómo es que había aceptado vivir con Lavi, un ser tan falso y molesto. Alguien que, aunque le costaba admitir era de suma importancia en su vida. Aunque prefería estar solo, sin nadie que le molestara o intentara una plática.

— ¿Has visto a Lavi, Kanda? — Fue el día siguiente cuando la primera interrogante se le había impuesto, como estudiante de preparatoria compartían un comedor, una rutina que se había hecho cotidiana en los últimos dos años.

— Salió y no volvió anoche. — Respondió, la comida que en tiempo atrás se le había hecho apetitosa le dejó de interesar. Se presumía la comida no era buena, pero le inquietaban las miradas que se posaron en su persona. No las soportaba.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

¿Era su culpa acaso? Podía irse a la mierda, al fin y al cabo, eso ya lo había hecho antes, volvería en menos de una semana.

* * *

Aquí el primer drabble, estoy trabajando en los demás, ¿Qué puedo decir? Se me acaba la inspiración [?]

Espero terminarlo pronto.

Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias [?]


	2. Despedida en rojo

_**Género: Horror**_

* * *

Ya lo veía venir. Desde el primer momento en que tocaban la puerta su paz se veía interrumpida, siempre con las voces que nunca deseaba escuchar, revoltosas, llenas de vitalidad que no deseaba compartir.

Muchas veces se los había repetido, declinaba el deseo de una visita y añoraba la calma que tiempo atrás tenía; leyendo libro tras libro para después salir /tal vez/ en busca de la única compañía que admitía disfrutar, Alma Karma, la mujer que era tan sencilla de tratar.

A diferencia de cierto pelirrojo, que se la pasaba hablando una y otra vez de tonterías que jamás entendía. Con el que acepto vivir desde inicio de semestre, a razón de pagar una renta más barata.

— Ni aunque me lleven arrastrando iré con ustedes. — Solo lo supuso desde un principio, que tanto Lenale Lee como Allen Walker irían al departamento nadamas que a molestar, intentando convencerlo de ser el primero en pedir disculpas, de hacerlo ver el error del que ya estaba consciente.

Más sorpresa y alerta al ver a la policía. Frunció el entrecejo y antes de articular palabra asintió a la pregunta que le hicieron previamente, preguntando algo sobre si era la dirección correcta.

"Seguro ya se metió en problemas de nuevo" Se dijo, ni siquiera era ya sorprendente que tuviera que recogerlo en la comisaría, que lo dejaran salir bajo fianza y una promesa vana en que sería la última vez en visitar el sitio.

— Por favor, firme esto.

Observó el papel, una carta de defunción es lo que se leía a primera vista, y él no recordaba tener pariente alguno. Revisó el nombre, y fue sorpresa junto al horror de ver las fotografías que venían en la parte posterior. Sin creerse la validez del documento volvió a ver al cuerpo de seguridad; dudando de los kanjis escritos.

— Es la única dirección que llevaba. — Temor y duda, retrocedió un paso y sintió ganas de vomitar, las imágenes parecían sacadas de las películas de terror, incluso se llegó a preguntar si no serían alguna clase de broma, si el periodista del sensacionalismo no era el encargado de hacer los análisis, porque eso era demasiado explicito, porque ya no tenía palabras para agregar y los ojos murieron ahogados en palabras jamás dichas.

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Y entonces el celular sonaba, sacándolo del trance en el que se sumergía.

Un mensaje, una nota de voz.

Y los gritos de un muerto a la hora de darle en reproducir, el chirrido del coche al frenar y más voces que se escuchaban, el viento, la ambulancia y solo el nombre del vivo en labios del difunto Yuu.

* * *

Recuerden: Es un universo alterno, la verdad es que ya no quería, lo hice menos de lo que esperaba pero tampoco me podía explayar. [?]

Ah. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente. No sé. ¿Les gusta? FGHJK


	3. ¿Por qué?

**_Elemento:_** ** _Agua_**

* * *

La mirada siempre estuvo fija en el firmamento cuando amenazó la lluvia, cuando las nubes se acumularon en signo de protesta y regaron la Tierra con el elemento de la vida.

Las gotas empezaron a rodar una a una por los cristales y el vaho que se formó ya era suficiente para impedir una vista placentera.

— Yuu. — El nombre le descolocó, solo había dos personas que se atrevían a llamarle por el nombre de pila, una de ellas estaba muerta, la otra, la otra simplemente se sentaba detrás de él, compartían clase.

Primero vio a un lado, a su derecha, donde sabía se refugiaba el ex protagonista de su constante mal humor; error más fatal en su vida, error que comprendió muy tarde, casi suelta murmullo con el nombre "Lavi". Debía /sabía/ que ese sujeto jamás aparecería de nuevo ante su vista, ¿No debería estar contento? Un dolor de cabeza menos.

— ¡Hey, Yuu! — Esta vez se situó a un lado, las manos en la cintura y los labios oprimidos, según parecía llevaba tiempo queriendo que le contestara. — ¡Es hora de irnos! — Y lo único que recibiría Alma Karma sería una fría mirada, agría, una mirada que hace tiempo había desaparecido y que en su vida la había visto. Se congeló por segundos, un minuto entero sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

—. . . Está lloviendo. — En su interior, en el día, el corazón lloraba. Sin saberse algún día correspondido.

— Traje paraguas, podemos compartirlo. — Se vio esperanza en los ojos, muda la mirada que se llenó de felicidad, sería la primera vez que compartirían sombrilla.

— Él. . . Odiaba estos días. — Era tan inusual que se lo escuchara hablar de alguien más, enfrente de ella siempre fueron sonrisas, cumplidos y la travesura de un beso robado, se vio conquistada la femenina con esa cara bonita.

— Los muertos no reviven, Yuu. — Hasta ese momento la vio a los ojos, se veía molesta, perturbada por la mención de un solo recuerdo, de uno que le hacía mal recordar.

Los celos se manifestaron de la peor manera posible en ese momento, ¿Por qué siempre estaba ese hombre en la mente de Kanda Yuu?

— ¿¡POR QUÉ ÉL?! — Una pregunta dejada al aire, las lágrimas escapándose de los ojos y pronto la huida del recinto. Nunca había podido ganar una parte del corazón del que amaba, ¿Por qué? Siempre fue la pregunta que le quiso hacer, ¿Qué necesitaba para que fuera amada?

* * *

Bien, cambié la idea, un poco [?]

Igual, espero que les guste, espero no confundir a nadie :'v


	4. Es para ti

**_Ranted: K+_**

* * *

Cuando conoció a Kanda Yuu, se llevó la grata sorpresa de ser de esas pocas /y únicas/ personas a quienes podría hablarle con normalidad, que poco a poco se abriría paso en el corazón del nipón y eventualmente este podría enamorarse de ella.

Su cuento ya estaba escrito, con la más fina letra que pudiera existir y en las hojas de un libro que apenas estaba comenzando. La sonrisa coqueta y deslumbrante se presumió, y apenas llegó le atacó con el nombre.

Sorpresa para ella, ¿A quién veía? — Yuu, ¿A quién…? — Las palabras cortadas y los celos presentes, el repentino dolor en el corazón ya le decía había que algo malo. ¿Por qué Kanda veía a otro hombre?

 ** _..._**

Ella se lo había advertido, le dijo, desde un principio, que tendría que alejarse de él. Que ya le pertenecía a alguien y esa persona no debía ver a alguien más; pese a que prefería verlo feliz, le aseguró que con ella estaría mejor, que ella, Alma Karma cuidaría al japonés de la mejor manera posible y le daría la oportunidad de darle una familia. Y todas esas advertencias habían sido por las buenas, siempre, en cada salida hasta asegurarse de plantar la semilla de la inseguridad. Misma que floreció y se expandió.

— ¿No lo viste? Él no te quiere — Aseguró la fémina, el arranque de celos la había llevado a seguirlo por la avenida, poca gente transitaba esas horas por el sitio.

— ¿No será que estás celosa, Alma? — Logró enfrentarla, pero no frenar la inseguridad que se acrecentaba a cada segundo.

Y ella en otro impuso le dio una cachetada. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ti? — Soltó, a sabiendas de que sería entendida, escupir las palabras se volvió maña, una molestia le hacía eco en la garganta. Apretó las palmas, le dio rabia poder ver en aquellos ojos esmeraldas el rastro de tristeza, no era digno de Kanda Yuu, ¿Cómo podía mostrarse de esa forma?

Lo odiaba.

Y ese odio no hacía más que males, estragos irreparables.

Lo golpeó en el pecho, una, dos, tres veces, cada golpe iba con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

Le vio sacar el teléfono, no contestaban. — ¿Acaso intentas declararte? — Más veneno no pudo ser posible, la ira le dominó y antes de darse cuenta sus manos actuaron por su cuenta, aventando al conejo a la carretera, un coche pasó y, lo demás era historia.

Extrañamente ella se sintió más aliviada, como si peso hubiera sido removido de sus hombros, se había deshecho de ese _antagonista._

Pensó, el funeral sería una buena forma de reconciliarse con su amado, la obsesión a la que era fervientemente fiel y poder conseguir llorara en su regazo.

Más lo que le esperó no fue sino un rechazo y el dolor en los ojos metálicos, se veía el afecto que le guardaba.

— Es para ti, Yuu. — Sonrió en histeria, lo único que había entregado era una banda, la misma que llevaba _ese_ día el pelirrojo, cubierta de sangre.

* * *

Según **Word** son _**500**_.

Tuve que corregirlo enseguida -según yo.-  
SDFGHJKL... Solo fue el inicio, creo que, no era tan importante más que la parte en que siente celos Alma [?] 

¡Nos vemos! [?]


End file.
